The cracking of glass forming bushings is one of the limiting factors in determining the life of such bushings. Premature failure of these bushings necessitates their replacement. Cracks often are observed in platinum alloys where electrolytic corrosion results because of a DC current. The current flow may be due to the presence of two dissimilar metals, platinum and molybdenum, connected via the conducting molten glass electrolyte and common grounds. The molybdenum usually is the metal employed in the electrodes of the melting furnace. Also, if similar metals are maintained at different potentials in the glass, a dc current may result.